happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goggles
IMPORTANT '''Goggles '''is a recent addition to the Fan Characters created by TheShyK9(Credit to SupersquirrelSplendont for the base). Since this is his character, he says there's no need to ask permission if you plan to have him in future fan episodes, but he would appreciate it if you would at least let him know. Personality Goggles is a phlox purple furred cat with a electric purple tail with a pale lavender tip, orchid ears with electric purple insides, a mauve purple belly marking, and a patch of purple amethyst hair. His work clothes consist of neon purple hiking boots with light pink straps, mauve purple gloves, a black and neon yellow work jacket with grey linings, a turquoise bamboo hat, and dark yellow pilot goggles. He is the older brother of Danbo. Has there been someone who is so gullible or naive? Not with Goggles. He may look cute but an indifferent and adventurous personality are all for him. His 'meh' expression hides his sly side of him being both someone who is cautious and free of worries. He is very aware of what happens around him. It is almost impossible to pull a prank on him, get him in a scam, make him fall for someone right away, or get hurt/killed. He sometimes takes part with friends if they plan to pull tricks on someone else but is still careful in case it backfires. His ears help sense dangers nearby, anything in range from someone attempting an attack to a vehicle going to crash into him, if he is near a flipped-out Flippy, and any thieves breaking in his house. He catches those in the act by surprising and pouncing them for trying to ransack his wallet or any treasure he got on his sea adventures. Not even pickpockets can rob him! He is capable of doing a risky backward dodge roll to evade certain hazards. He is lightweight and as a trade off it allows him to make faster movements. His instincts give him a high chance of a survival rate and never dies in almost all episodes he appears in(if any in the future). Even if he did, they would involve his head or crushing objects. He does get injuries in almost all episodes he would star, feature, or appear in, and they can consist of severe indigestion, burning fires, falling from high places, sharp objects, usually ending up with large gashes and scrapes on his limbs and body, broken teeth, and possibly a broken/missing limb too. He can be seen anywhere in Happy Tree Town depending on his scheduled routines. One of his hobbies is cooking, his foods mainly consist of recipes that have to do with vegetables and fruit desserts. He loves anything involving veggies. If he doesn't have any veggies around he does some gardening, or, of course, gets fresh produce from the store if he doesn't want to wait. He is neutral to fruits, breads, fish, and dairy. This makes him a counterpart of the sugar squirrel but still considers him funny to hang with. There is one type of food he is allergic to and he's in for a bad time if he happened to eat it so he avoids it in all forms. Although he is a cat he doesn't mind water, leading to his routines involve fishing and treasure hunting. He appears to have many jobs but only has one real job. He had set his goal in becoming an electrician, and that's what he got. Instead of wearing a yellow hard hat, his bamboo hat gives him the advantage like a camping tent, so many things await Goggles and his talents. His pilot goggles indicate he has a knack of flying planes. He may fly upside down for fun as long as no one is in the way should he avoid causing disaster to others or himself. He doesn't have any love interests and didn't have the time back then to look for someone. Many females have tried asking him out but he turned them all down when really, he is just waiting for the perfect one. Even though he is barely adjusting after moving in he finds himself getting invited to parties. He would rather stay home but he still gets interested in attending all of them and having a good time anyway. Starring Roles What's In Store Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries 1. What's In Store - Face severely injured by axe and later hit by pumpkin. Trivia *Goggles isn't on good terms with Disco Bear. It's not that they hate each other, Goggles was just the complete opposite as he never flirted with other females nor tried to have a relationship right away, yet based on his hobbies, he gets more attention. The same goes with the girls, he doesn't like those who try to flirt or go as far to seduce him. Most especially Crafty. *Strangely his favorite drink is spoiled milk. *He was originally going to be named Dapple as for being a lightweight but the name was changed eventually. Dapple originated by ''Splatoon 2's ''Dapple Dualies, coinciding Goggles' fast movements and dodge rolls. The new name originated by his piloting skills. *His appearance can vary depending on his routines, time, and setting in Happy Tree Town. He retains his regular appearance in the spring and summer, wears a magenta bobble hat in the fall, and both the pilot goggles with the bobble hat in the winter. He is neutral to all seasons and holidays, but his most favorite is the Halloween season, where he wears a skull mask over his entire head so he wouldn't be recognized as much and maybe give intentional chills to the other characters. *When robbing is attempted on Goggles, he surprise-attacks them or glances back depending if he is at home or out and about, hissing while making a deep glare with one of his eyes purple. This is known to be him giving the 'Pilot Eye'. *He doesn't look like it on the outside but whenever he is around he is willing to lend a hand to anyone nearby. When Goggles is not doing his usual routine, he hangs with the other characters. *He is allergic to bananas. One bite and he winds up in the hospital. This includes foods that contain any ingredient having to do with bananas in it. *He has long farsighted vision to spot objects and others from big distances, and uses that range to safely scope his path. *Sometimes he wears his pilot goggles even when not flying. *Because he goes on treasure hunts, he comes back with his share of earned bounty, plus the profits he earns in his job, make him rich, which is ironic since the way he is around females already make him 'hot property'. *Another potential injury is him breaking his spine when trying to do a dodge roll, but this is uncommon. *It is possible for him to defend himself but all he would usually have in such situations are his wrench and his bamboo hat as a shield. *Although he rarely smiles and laughs, only takes a small part in activities, and barely has any best friends, almost everyone seems to like him. *He smells like sugar plums as he. unlike Danbo, is good on hygiene. *He pushes away any embarrassment he gets, having being used to pranks by his brother when they were younger. Nowadays he would often get ambushed by him and another prankster while he is at work. *He is TheShyK9's 1st character. Dapple or Goggles.png|Regular Goggles. Dapple or Goggles 2.png|Admiral Goggles. Goggles Ver. 1.png|One of Goggles' fan arts. Goggles Ver. 4.PNG|GoAnimate model of Goggles. Goggles Ver. 5.png|Goggles rarely smiles. Here's one to cheer you up lol Halloween Goggles.PNG|Goggles in a skull mask. Danbo and Goggles.png|Goggles with Danbo under his bamboo hat. Untitled691-1.png|Goggles drawn in a Splatoon fashion, by User:ThatOneNeighbor Category:Male Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Purple Characters Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Adult Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Good characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with relatives Category:TheShyK9's Characters